Endless Waltz
by AcePrivateer
Summary: England invites Japan to a party to get acquainted, but due to miscommunication, he sends a dress as a gift thinking Japan is female! This story focuses on the delicate friendship they form and their developing feelings for each other.
1. Part 1

Writer's note:

(ONGOING STORY!)

Konbanwa. New to this site. Not a good writer. This is basically a written-out storyboard for a video I wanted to do. I call Britain "England" because I watch subbed Hetalia and Igirisu sounds like England but I know he's Britain just bear with me I worked on this from 12-2AM for the past few days because BL is against my whole life. Dialogue intentionally omitted. Not good at researching history sorry about errors, it's pretty AU anyway. Thanks for reading! UK x JP

* * *

Japan couldn't breathe. It was way too tight. He gasped and gripped the edge of the dresser as he leaned over it. Relaxing his muscles sounded impossible at this point when he felt as if his body was about to break.

Without mercy, the corset squeezed around Japan's torso, making his body frame seem even smaller. His superior glanced at an instruction sheet for the corset that was delivered to them along with an elegant dress and pair of shoes from Great Britain as a gift. Japan had been invited to a party in Europe to become better acquainted with England, but (obviously) the gifted dress was a product of miscommunication between the two. With preexisting hikikomori conditions, Japan was already too afraid of leaving the Pacific island and insisted on wearing anything else to the event. His boss struck the suggestion down like lightening, reinforcing the idea that England would be offended by their denial of his extravagant gifts. It was an extremely sensitive matter - Japan's boss was already against the possibility of him befriending England, but turning down an invitation to a party hosted by one of the powers would be an unintelligible thing to do.

The two-and-a-half centimeter heels on Japan's feet were not difficult to walk in since his boots were just as high. The tips of his shoes peeked from under the hem of his white dress which seemed to give the illusion of a woman's curves. His chest and shoulders were bare, making his smooth, light skin look even more desirable… for a man. Japan could hardly look at his feminine reflection as warmth rose in his cheeks. His boss monotonously listed off orders and mannerisms Japan would exhibit for the duration of their stay in Europe. He was to keep silent as much as possible and leave the conversations to the appointed translator to upkeep his temporary guise as a woman. Hopefully, Japan's natural meek and polite tendencies would be enough to convince the Westerners.

* * *

A full orchestra filled the night with brilliant music. Sounds of excited chatter and laughter mixed with the silver clinking of forks and knives. Though it was a glamorous party, being surrounded by talkative foreigners exhausted Japan. He sighed and seated himself away from the group, letting his boss and translator deal with European officials for the time being. Japan's eyes blankly watched the dancing figures in the center of the floor until his view was suddenly overtaken by a glass of water. He automatically held the glass with both of his hands gratefully and subtly bowed his head as thanks before looking up.

Beautiful green eyes gently smiled at him. The man politely encouraged and gestured Japan to drink. With nervousness, Japan brought the glass to his lips. As he drank, he unconsciously glanced at the man, but the surprise of meeting his gaze shook him and he quickly averted his eyes. The European's eyes were as radiant and angelic as his blond hair. He looked very polished from head to toe, wearing a white uniform with gold accents. His next prominent feature was his uncommonly thick eyebrows. Though they were quite grand, they formed a tender expression on the man's face. Japan came to like that about him. Without as much as a word, the foreigner had him entranced without realizing it.

With a slight bow and one arm behind his back, the blond stranger offered his hand out to Japan. After a pause full of uncertainty, Japan slowly reached out for it, then slightly pulled back in hesitation. His other hand rested on his chest with nervousness as he felt his own heart race. What did this hand gesture mean in European culture? The man waited patiently for Japan's reply just as if he was coaxing a timid cat. An imaginary scene played in Japan's head of his superior fuming over good first-impressions with other nations. He looked up and was once again captivated by those kind, vividly green eyes. His smile was so reassuring, so welcoming, that Japan had already placed his hand over the foreigner's without noticing. He looked at his own hand in shock but it was too late; the blond man interpreted the response as trust being bestowed unto him and grinned in delight. His fingers slowly folded and closed around Japan's delicate hand with great care. Japan's cheeks involuntarily blushed as he was led to the dance floor. Wait… Dance floor?! He hadn't been taught to dance for this occasion!

The two slowly made their way between the other dancing guests toward an opening in the crowd. It came as a shock to Japan as he felt a hand placed on his lower back. The foreigner seemed to have noticed Japan stiffen and raised the hand a bit higher. Looking around in confusion, Japan observed the dancing female guests and rested his hand on the man's shoulder. His shoulders were broad. It wasn't a surprise that the European was also taller and at a nice height for a dance partner as well. Broad shoulders… Japan subtly spread his fingers over the shoulder in appreciation of the man's build while the blond chucked comfortably out of Japan's curiosity and amusement. A rosy tint reappeared in Japan's cheeks as he realized his rude actions, but his embarrassment was quickly replaced by disorientation as the man slowly stepped about, causing him to follow each movement. Japan was glad the other man was wearing gloves – the fact that this European dance required his hand to be held all throughout was unthinkable, especially by such a good-looking gentleman. Japan stepped about clumsily at first but over a short amount of time, he observed and induced a pattern.

With an earnest smile, the foreigner gave an encouraging nod as Japan quickly caught on. Just as he began to quicken the pace, he stopped altogether. A man with blue eyes and blond, wavy hair resting above his shoulders stood by them. He assumed the same gesture to invite Japan to dance with him, adding a wink. Without waiting for a response, he took hold of Japan's hand and pulled him away. Japan looked back at the green-eyed foreigner whose expression displayed a reluctant smile, his arm outstretched even after Japan's fingers had left his palm.

The orchestra suddenly seemed to play nonsensical music as the blue-eyed man took Japan by the waist. He pulled his slender body close to his own and began to dance. Japan looked about frantically in search for anything that could give him a sense of place, a sense of comfort, but the hall continued to spin chaotically and the languages spoken around him became even more alien. Violin strings were violently played faster and faster, as if to match the speed of their endless spinning. As if it wasn't enough, the long-haired man leaned over to smell Japan's hair, his hand that once rested on Japan's back sliding lower and lower.

There was a squeak of a boot and suddenly, the pervert had tripped and fallen onto a nearby dancing couple. A few exclamations were heard and a small commotion began to take place as the wavy-haired man fought to defend himself. Japan felt his hand being held gently and looked over his shoulder to find that smiling face he already came to love so much. A sudden feeling of relief and happiness overtook him as they reassumed their dancing position away from the accident. Overjoyed to see those warm green eyes again, Japan rested his head on the blond man's shoulder, bringing their bodies closer. He thought he felt the hand on his lower back twitch but dismissed the thought and watched the foreigner's dancing footsteps without noticing the horrible scuff on his right boot. He closed his eyes with the understanding that he now knew this foreign dance by heart.


	2. Part 2

"W-what… ? You're saying that man I danced with was Igirisu-san?!"

* * *

The trip back to their guest room was a silent one. Though Japan's boss Hayashi kept his composure, angry as he was, Japan knew he would be scolded once they were behind closed doors. He started to replay his memories of the night and ah, yes, he'd been so foolish. It was as if the whole thing was merely a dream – how could he have done such things? He remembered England's smile and shook his head. That man simply made him feel comfortable, as if he could forget everything else around him, that's all. Forget maybe even himself.

The guest room doors closed but the Japanese trio remained standing in a closed triangle until the footsteps of the European usher had faded.

"I had already informed you of my thoughts on Anglo-Japanese relations," Hayashi began. "But to see you fall for that man so easily… to see you throw yourself upon him, it's a disgrace," his threatening voice rose.

Fall for England… ? No, that was a mistake. Japan was merely impressed by his good-looks and manners.

"I understand I was wrong, but that isn't the case." Japan's steady voice seemed to offend Hayashi and anger him even more. "I had forgotten myself for a moment but Igirisu-san understands – he's a true gentleman," Japan continued, "and-"

Hayashi let out a frustrated growl that shook his cheeks. "A British gentleman that can fool any woman!" he corrected. "Have you been in that dress for so long that you have forgotten you are a man?!" He spun Japan around and pushed him onto the bed, ripping open the back of the dress and hastily undoing the corset. "Or perhaps this feminine accessory has pushed all of the air from your lungs to your head?!"

Translator Yasuhiro simply stood by, blankly staring in another direction, trying to block Hayashi's grunts and Japan's quiet whimpering as the dress was torn apart. He sympathized with Japan but had no place in the conflict.

"You're a disgrace to your country," Hayashi spat. "At least with this, we can use Great Britain to build our Naval power." He loosened his tie and stood up. "We will use that man to expand our powers in the sea and later cut him off to form an alliance with Russia. Make no mistake, this will be our way of cleaning up after your mess, Honda."

Japan was left alone in the darkness, lying in bed, dressed in shreds. It's true, he had made a blunder, but he couldn't agree with the idea of using England to gain more power, only to turn his back on him. The regret and looping memories would have bothered Japan throughout the night, but he was just too exhausted and soon lost his consciousness to the depths of slumber.


	3. Part 3

"Mm…" Japan slowly woke in a daze to female voices worriedly talking amongst themselves in a foreign language on the other side of the wall. He heard Hayashi speaking so quickly that he could have surpassed the speed of light as Yasuhiro struggled to translate. Suddenly, the guest room doors burst open and the sound of boot heels clicking against the floor quickly made their way toward Japan's bedroom. The muffled voices became much louder in a frantic flurry after the entrance, allowing Japan to hear Hayashi's words clearly: "A-ah, dame, dame! Yamete kudasai!"

Barely awake, Japan slowly got up on one elbow when the doors to his bedroom suddenly opened with a loud bang. Silence ensued. A tall silhouette paused at the door before coming to his bedside. Japan blinked away the blurriness in his eyes as the figure took off its coat. He sat in confusion and noticed the entourage peeking in from the doorway when he felt the coat placed over his shoulders.

"Ayu oukei?"

Japan looked toward the source of the soothing voice, not understanding what it had said.

His eyes widened. "I-… I-Igirisu-san!"

Hayashi facepalmed.

"…"

The silence was suffocating.

Yasuhiro nervously dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief and pulled his collar away from his throat. Japan had spoken with a voice that betrayed his appearance.

"Everyone but Mr. Yasuhiro must leave," England ordered.

"Eh- ugh!" Hayashi uttered in shock as Yasuhiro translated the order. "But if it's anyone he should be speaking to, I am ultimately the person in charge!"

England nodded as Yasuhiro explained, "At this moment, I am currently concerned about what looks to be a case of sexual assault that took place while Japan was in my care. As his host, I am responsible for his comfort and safety during his stay in my country."

Japan squeezed the coat around him in embarrassment as he listened to Yasuhiro's translations. The three women must have been maids who saw him disheveled from the incident the night prior and reported the misunderstanding to England. It wasn't surprising they had come to that assumption – Japan looked terrible. He then suddenly realized that England regarded him as a male without acting any differently, as if it weren't an issue. Japan felt a bit relieved and basked in England's warmth that remained in his coat. It smelled nice.

"Right now it is necessary to question all witnesses separately to optimize the accuracy in each account," England stated. "I apologize if these investigation procedures demean any of you in any way, as I am unfamiliar with Japanese customs, but as the person responsible, it is my duty to see to the end of this incident using any means I have."

"… Hai. Sumimasen." And with a bow, Hayashi reluctantly exited and closed the bedroom doors.

England rearranged two seats so he and Yasuhiro could sit at Japan's bedside, where Japan could comfortably rest. With a faint smile, England spoke a few words of English softly. Yasuhiro jolted and sat with his hands in his lap stiffly.

"… Ahh… Igirisu-san…" Yasuhiro swallowed, "said: 'Though you are actually a man… I still find you quite… beautiful,'" he managed to say.

Japan was dumbfounded for a moment as he stared at Yasuhiro until his nervous system remembered to flood his entire face with scorching heat. He whipped his head and looked at England with disbelief, but quickly glanced down because his smile made the feeling in his chest unbearable.

"Please tell him that I also find him rather handsome," Japan quietly requested.

After Yasuhiro's translation, England placed his hand over Japan's, eliciting a gasp from his lips. Though Japan was caught off guard, he didn't pull his hand away.

Yasuhiro observed as England silently watched Japan, who couldn't meet his gaze. What is this kind of situation… ? With a persevering smile, Yasuhiro waited for discussion to continue, but it didn't. Neither pulled their hand away from the other's and not another word was shared. Yasuhiro's composed face broke like glass when the realization hit him: Could Japan and England be…INFATUATED WITH EACH OTHER AND NOT KNOW IT THEMSELVES? Yasuhiro sunk in his chair in defeat with dull eyes. And on top of that, THEY'D BOTH BE HOMOSEXUAL? Yasuhiro took another dangerous blow as his soul left him completely.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, but I'd like to request any details you remember regarding this incident," England said with Yasuhiro murmuring in Japanese.

Unwilling to tell the truth in order to save face, Japan looked to Yasuhiro for help whose facial expression did not change. Telling the truth would not be bad for only Hayashi - it would also give a horrible impression of their nation. Lying would cause a useless commotion which could unravel and prove the Japanese to be untrustworthy liars. It seemed like all of Japan's getaway replies wouldn't work in this situation: "I will think about it", "perhaps next time", and "I will try my best".

"It was Hayashi-san!" Japan blurted. He felt one of England's fingers twitch and quickly added, "But it's not what it seems! He was very upset over my shameful behavior last night, which I would also like to apologize to you for. I understand his actions, but I wasn't harmed at all."

Yasuhiro gawked. England glanced over at him, eager to know what Japan had said. After clearing his throat and gathering his bearings, Yasuhiro translated.

"I apologize for the trouble," Japan continued, "but it is the truth and I don't want any rumors to spread about us as a country. It was simply a conflict that only involved us Japanese."

"We've barely just met and such news shook me, I was so upset that I didn't know what to do," England replied. "If you insist that this is the truth, I will accept it without question. I assure you nothing undesirable will come of this, you have my word." He paused to let Yasuhiro finish. "Also, please don't carry any guilt from last night. I apologize that you regret the time you spent with me, and if you'll let me, I'd like to compensate by showing you around my country."

"Thank you, but you don't need to feel guilty as well. I would not like to push such a troublesome thing onto you," Japan politely declined.

"Thank you, but you don't need to feel guilty as well. I would love to see your country with you," Nasuhiro said in English.

"Brilliant." England grinned. "Then I will see you later this evening," he said as he stood up. "If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call on the maids for assistance. Though if you need me specifically, they can also help you reach me directly."

After Yasuhiro passed the message to Japan, England turned to him. "Please also explain to Mr. Hayashi that the situation has been cleared, and if he questions it, tell him he can speak to me about the matter in private."

Japan's hand felt cold after receiving so much warmth from England. He watched him as he and Yasuhiro discussed matters near the doorway when England suddenly glanced back at Japan from the corner of his eye. It was a simple glance, but it was enough to fluster him greatly. It wasn't as if Japan had fallen for England. He was just obviously an attractive, honest person. Such a foreigner was bound to make Japan curious and fascinated. Beautiful green eyes and blond hair was certainly exotic and alluring after all.

* * *

"Igirisu-san says new sets of clothes will be provided for you shortly and that he will show you around this country later in the evening-" Yasuhiro started to say.

"W-what? Didn't you tell him I declined?" Japan asked, wrapping England's coat tighter around him in terror.

"Yes," Yasuhiro lied, "but this is different. This trip is for business! It is to expose you to a bit of Western culture."

"Ah," Japan relaxed, "well if it's that, then it is okay."

"He also asked me to inform you that his bedroom is always available to you if you prefer not to sleep here in the guest room." As Yasuhiro relayed the information, the meaning sounded worse than when he had originally heard it from England. "B-but it is your decision, of course," he stuttered. Was that what England had said earlier? He couldn't recall clearly any longer.

"Thank you, Yasuhiro-san," Japan said calmly. "Please allow me some time for myself to think things over."

"Yes, of course."

A few seconds after Yasuhiro had closed the doors and left, Japan fell back into bed and spread England's coat over his face. This trip seemed to be getting way out of hand, and he'd soon be seeing England once again. It was going to be a long week away from home, but Japan couldn't tell whether he disliked it or not.


	4. Part 4

Writer's note: Ah, also, thank you for the feedback! I've never written a fanfic or story in general, so I'm basically making it up as I go. I hope I don't offend anyone with my ignorance to the different ethnic(?) customs, slang terms, and country/character portrayal!

Misc. note: With a translator in the midst of this blooming romance I kind of imagine (as a joke!) it'd turn out like the episode of the comedy Black Adder where two people make love in the dark with a human translator somewhere in the same room, translating the woman's Spanish sexy-talk to English in a monotonous voice. You can find the clip on Youtube: "Only One of You Has to Be a Virgin! - Blackadder - BBC"

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"I hear you're getting friendly with Japan."

The tone of the voice on the other side of the line rose and fell in an exaggerated manner. England held the receiver against his ear and with a pause.

"Yes. What of it?" he asked into the transmitter, uninterested.

"Yeah, you see, there's been tension between me and Japan, since we're both worried about our interests in China and all. Plus, there's kinda, like, a problem at my place with the Japanese immigrating here. You and me, we're allies, right? Riiight?"

"What do you want, America?" England grumbled. A loud laugh made him pull the receiver from his ear reflexively.

"I just think it's great if you can be friends with Japan so I don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, you know, since the both of you would be supporting me," America answered with another laugh.

"You called to bother me about something like that?" England sighed irritably. "We've only known each other for less than a day, don't push your wishlist onto my workload, you git!"

"Wahh, what a meanie!" America joked. "Well, guess that's my cue to go. I'll call ya soon, Iggy!"

"Ugh! Don't bother!" England ended the call and hung the ear piece on the switchhook, almost knocking the candlestick telephone over in annoyance.

"The fact that he's grown so strong so quickly doesn't give him the right to do whatever the bloody hell he pleases," England muttered to himself. His aggravated expression faltered. "… I guess he can do whatever he wants, ultimately… But it's not like I have to agree with it!" He stood up from his seat, fuming. "He's so ungrateful, even after we reconciled after his independence I- K'AUGH-…" England covered his mouth with his hand just in time, though some of his blood escaped between his fingers. He peeled off his sullied glove and dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Damn, I can't be ill, I need to see Japan soon…"

"Going on a date?" a voice questioned teasingly.

England looked toward the doorway. "Oh bollocks, I thought I had locked the door," he announced as if speaking to himself.

"For a so-called-gentleman, you've got quite a bad mouth, England," the man said, his twitching eyebrow indicating his patience running low.

"Says the arsehole who groped my special guest last night," England retorted sourly. "Clear off and satisfy yourself with your own French maids instead, will you?"

"That's… it!" France launched himself at England and struggled as they held each other in a fair lock until a sudden scream put a stop to the fight.

"What is with this… BLOOD?!" France stepped back and pulled on his shirt to have a look at the stains. "Did you just finish murdering someone? As expected, from a dark, creepy guy like you, England. I demand compensation! This shirt is the latest fashion in France!"

"YOU are the one bothering ME," England hissed. "Now get yourself and your knob out of here!"

France gasped dramatically in disbelief. "Gee, I wonder what your new Japanese girlfriend would think after seeing how you REALLY are, you… you friendless JERK!" he yelled out from the doorway, sniffling as he left with his depressing accordion music.

England huffed and let out an exasperated sigh as he stood in the middle of the room. Was he really that bad of a guy… ? He did his best to leave a good impression on Japan by bringing out the boldness he once had during his olden days of privateering. Without it, he'd be his usual tactless self.

"Does that... make me a liar?"

* * *

"But if you don't like pink, there's always beige, or… crème! Yes, crème!"

"Oh, but don't you think a pastel yellow suits him? It'd be fitting for their date."

"You're both wrong, lavender is popular this season. Don't any of you know anything about fashion?!"

Japan timidly looked between the three maids while holding every dress they threw at him. If they knew he was male, why exactly were they having him try on dresses?

"Miss, what do you think?"

"Eh?"

"The maids are asking what color dress you'd prefer," Yasuhiro clarified, holding two dresses and comparing them by raising each at eye level.

"Oh, ahh…" Japan pondered for a while. "Well, when I think of Igirisu-san... I feel that he embodies the color red-"

"Perfect, try this on," Yasuhiro interrupted, holding the red dress in his left hand out to Japan.

Japan undressed in his bedroom, lost in his thoughts. What was England doing right at this moment? Where would they be going? What does the future have in store for them? Though the Empire of Japan had been growing without the aid of allies, he felt vulnerable because of Russia's expansion. Japan looked in the mirror at his bare skin.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful!" the maids squealed, getting up from their seats to cluster around Japan in delight.

"Your skin is so smooth and perfect! Are all Japanese like that?"

The red dress emphasized Japan's small waist and was bell-shaped at the hips. Pleated chiffon circled his shoulders and stopped just above his elbows. He stood in the midst of the ladies meekly as they made a fuss over him.

"Well I could have thought of that," one of the maids said, referring to the choice in dress.

"But you didn't," another replied flatly.

"Save your dress-up party for later," Hayashi said as he entered the guest room. "I have a different agenda for you today, Honda. Yasuhiro, tell the maids to inform Igirisu-san of the change of plans and send him our deepest apologies."

Japan stared at the floor, silently complying with Hayashi's order. The maids followed suit and filed out of the room quietly, taking the dresses in their arms.

"As of now, it seems that only Igirisu-san and his three best maids know about the 'sex revelation' incident," Hayashi stated. "All others who know of our coming here as Japan's representatives believe the disguised Honda was simply our way of flaunting the beauty of Japanese women." He circled Japan slowly with his hands behind his back as he spoke. "During this week, you will have to remain in that disguise. Once we return home, you will resume your role and we will simply fabricate a story about the female-you immigrating elsewhere."

If Japan wasn't going to see England after all, where would he be going and why? He looked out the window as disappointment and longing flooded his subconscious. He could only describe what he was feeling as sadness without a clear reason. The sun was going to set soon.


	5. Part 5

Writer's note: I'm sorry, when I type weird things in romaji I ought to explain what they mean!

* "Wiya hie" = "We are here"

Misc. note: After this "chapter" I won't be publishing daily updates but will continue to write! Just a lot more slowly. Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks again for reading this far!

* * *

"I sincerely apologize for our lack of attention. I will send for a repair man as quickly as possible."

"No, it is our fault for failing to make a report sooner."

Hayashi, Japan, and Yasuhiro spoke with a maid about the shower in their guest room. They bathed differently in their homeland and had thought it was a confusing apparatus until they realized that the shower was just broken. On top of the pump not working, the shower would have leaked a considerable amount. Each of the three trusted maids – Alice, Dorothy, and Hilda – would lead the men to different showers in the castle for the time being.

Japan silently followed Alice down the hall usually lit by the sunlight from countless windows during the day. After each light bulb was a tall window that framed a beautiful view of the moonlit night. Japan had just come back from his trip, and wasn't allowed to participate in the discussion that had taken place. He remembered Hayashi's words.

"It's troublesome if you were to be present due to the circumstances regarding your temporary guise. With important meetings such as these, I will be responsible for beginning the creation of good relations. For such things, you are not needed."

Then why not simply leave him back at the castle? Japan was not allowed in the same room and was kept elsewhere for the entire duration of the meeting. It was a pity, since his plans with England were canceled for something like that. Though he hadn't done much at all, Japan was absolutely exhausted and glad to be bathing soon before heading to bed.

"Wiya hie," Alice brightly announced. *

Her voice brought Japan back to the present. He looked around the massive amount of space the room occupied in awe. It was embellished with ornate furnishings, leaving one wall entirely covered with bookcases from top to bottom. The room was called a "study".

Alice left Japan in the shower room. He undressed himself when she suddenly reappeared with a bucket of warm water and freaked out.

"I'm sorry Yasuhiro isn't here to translate, but it seems that multiple shower pumps in the castle aren't working," she said, carefully climbing a ladder to pour the water into the top of the shower.

"Sankyuu." Japan could only thank the maid for helping since he had no clue what she was saying.

"It is my pleasure, miss," Alice replied. After seeing that the water flowed properly in the shower, she quickly left, seeing how embarrassed Japan was by her presence.

Japan stepped into the shower and washed himself but noticed how tense and sore his neck and shoulders were. The guest shower room was a third of the size this room was. He wondered how Hayashi and Yasuhiro were doing and if they also felt embarrassed by the maids. He chuckled quietly to himself at the thought until he realized he had run out of water. After looking about, he found a pump and tried to make use of it, but it also seemed broken.

* * *

"Ah, Alice."

"Yes?" Alice returned to the study with another heavy bucket of warm water.

"Is everything fine?"

"Yes, though he seems embarrassed to be seen naked by a woman," she replied.

"In that case, leave the duty to me."

"Oh goodness, I'm very grateful, England."

England rolled up his sleeves and took the bucket from Alice with ease. She opened the shower room door and closed it after him, walking off with a devious smile.

England was instantly met with humidity from the shower's steam. Beyond the steam was the sight of Japan's bare back. He continued to wash himself with his back turned, figuring that Alice had returned with another bucket of water for him. He was too embarrassed to look over and thought to thank her before she left the room again.

To keep from alerting Japan, England kept quiet as he stepped up the ladder. After pouring the water into the shower, he caught a glimpse of Japan struggling to reach his back.

Ah, why was he this sore? Japan was actually quite flexible. Perhaps it was because he'd slept uncomfortably during the night of "that incident".

"Do you need help?"

He froze.

He felt a hand placed on the side of his ribs to support his back while it was scrubbed. Japan turned his head and freaked out. Again. It was England. Japan was unable to speak or move from shock and simply stood under the sprinkling shower.

"Mmh…" Japan let out the quietest sound as England readjusted his hand over his wet body. Why was the shower water getting so hot all of a sudden?

England focused on washing Japan's back but couldn't help but notice how soft his skin was. He slid his hand down Japan's side to his waist as he moved on to wash a bit lower. Holding onto one of the shower poles, Japan closed his eyes and breathed out unsteadily, his face entirely red. Without turning around, he slowly placed his hand over England's to suggest that he stop. With that, England paused and looked up from his work to see that the tips of Japan's ears had become red. Unsure of what to do, he leaned to the side to get a better look at Japan's expression, but because of his height, England could see over Japan's shoulder and accidentally saw something on his body slowly reacting.

"S-sorry-" England stuttered as he looked away with a flushed face, instantly taking his hands off Japan's body. He fumbled with the bucket before picking it up and quickly leaving the room.

The water had run out again. Japan stood still in silence, the water dripping off his body, the only sound.

* * *

"Yasuhiro-san."

"Honda-san, I hope you enjoyed your shower," Yasuhiro said. "You will be sleeping here since the guest room is a bit far off. There is only one bed in the bedroom here so I will be sleeping in the next room, if you keep walking down the hall, out that way."

"Ah, I see," Japan said, comfortably wearing a nemaki. They walked to the other side of the dimly lit study and stopped in front of the bedroom door.

"Come back to the guest room in the morning. Have a good night."

"Goodnight."

Japan entered the dark bedroom and could hardly spot a bed with the help of a bit of moonlight. He didn't bother looking to turn on the light since he was going to sleep anyway. It was a rather large room as well. He almost tripped over the leg of a side table but recovered and made it to the edge of the bed, which was also rather large. With a tired sigh, he got into bed, pulled the covers over him, turned over, and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

Bothered by the moonlight, England turned over in bed onto his other side. Why didn't he remember to close the curtains? He was half awake when he blinked and saw a blurry lump on the other side of his bed. He was surprised, since his Scottish Fold cat usually didn't sleep in his bed. He sleepily reached his hand out to pet him.

Instead of soft fur, his hand touched another very thin blanket, and then made its way underneath it. Oh, it's really soft. He smoothed his hand over and rubbed when he finally noticed again that he wasn't touching his cat's fur. England had a hard time keeping his eyes open, which were stinging from lack of sleep. When his vision focused, he saw what he was petting.

He was stroking Japan's thigh.

"Am I dreaming… ?" England quietly murmured to himself. Alice had said that Japan would be sleeping in the next room down the hall, so why would he be sleeping in his bedroom? Dreams never made sense anyway, so England closed his eyes and continued to touch Japan's irresistibly soft skin. It was addicting. The more England touched him, the more of Japan he wanted.

* * *

Though he opened his eyes, it was almost just as dark as it was when his eyes were closed. Japan woke a little and shifted in his sleep. His body felt extremely relaxed and comfortable like he was going to melt. When his vision adjusted enough with the small amount of light offered by the moon, he was able to make out a bare chest in front of him. He sleepily squinted as he looked up to see those familiar peridot eyes that he was always so weak against, gazing deeply into his.

"…Igirisu… -san?" Japan mumbled. Was this a dream? "Hh-… Nn…" He felt England's warm hands run up and down his body. "Mmh, anh…" Of course it was a dream.

England gently lifted Japan's chin and pressed his lips against his. He wasn't conscious enough to question the direction of this dream, but his subconscious seemed to enjoy it. His tongue glided along Japan's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Once his lips parted, their tongues finally met with burning desire. Japan began to pant between kisses as his hand traveled over England's bare skin.

With a final kiss, England held Japan closely and kissed the top of his head. Both quickly fell back to sleep and shifted in the night, leading them to sleep separately once again on opposite sides of the bed by the time the sun rose.


	6. Part 6

Birds chirped into the morning, welcoming the sun as it rose. Sunlight peeked into the windows, setting the bedroom aglow. The light woke Japan, but he refused to open his eyes. The bed he was sleeping in just felt too pleasantly comfortable to leave. His body felt so heavy and relaxed that it was difficult to move anyway. Yasuhiro had told him to return to the guest room in the morning and though it was still early, Japan decided to get up. The room was too bright for his tired eyes but he was able to get to the study on his spaghetti limbs without noticing that England was sleeping in the same bed.

Japan bumped into Alice on his way to wash up. She happily greeted him and gave him yet another dress to change into. Ah yes, another dress…

After washing up, Japan took his time walking back to the guest room to meet with Hayashi and Yasuhiro. He remembered what happened in the shower room with England but started to wonder if it had actually happened. It was such an extreme situation that it didn't seem possible. Last night's memory was quite hazy – it all could have been just a dream. Speaking of dreams, Japan felt that he also had an extraordinary dream afterwards, but couldn't remember what it was. Simply thinking about it made him feel warm inside. He arrived at the guest room and reached for the knob when another hand accidentally grabbed his in an attempt to open the door as well.

"Ah- sumimasen-…" An abrupt pause. Imagery and sensations suddenly flooded Japan's mind at the touch of their hands. Peridot eyes glimmering in the moonlight. The feeling of his body being devoured by another person's hands. The warmth that cradled him as he slept in that person's arms.

* * *

England had woken up fifteen minutes after Japan. He suddenly sat up in bed, remembering what happened in the shower room during the previous night and thought he ought to rush over to the guest room to apologize to Japan before his meeting. He dressed himself first, washed up, and took a shortcut to the guest room, going over lines in his head, trying to figure out the best way to word his apology without alarming Yasuhiro or Hayashi of the incident (once translated into Japanese).

England reached for the doorknob and accidentally grabbed someone else's hand when he recognized the feel of it. Thoughts flashed in his mind. The feeling of irresistibly soft, smooth skin under his hands. The sweet sound of that person's voice as he touched him. The precious moment when he held that person in his arms.

At the touch of their hands, Japan and England had experienced the same "dream" a second time. They quickly pulled their hands apart as if they had electrically shocked each other.

"I-… I'm sorry about, er… last night," England said, losing all tact. The parts of Japan's body that wasn't covered by his dress were becoming overwhelming and distracting. What a beautiful, elegant neck he had…

Japan understood England was apologizing, but… just what happened? Was the dream he just remembered real after all? He assumed a deer-in-headlights position.

"Erm… Shower… Shawa?" Dear God, England went over this a million times in his head already, but he didn't prepare himself for this kind of situation.

Oh, so that sudden flash of imagery was a dream after all. Japan felt relieved until he remembered what happened in the shower. It was as if he'd been turned to stone and broken into a million pieces. Things seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"Ah… no, please don't, er…" Even if England knew how to speak Japanese at this point, it wouldn't save him anyway.

"There you are, England!" Hilda the maid exclaimed. "You have too many things to tend to today, have you forgotten?" She pulled England away as he looked over his shoulder at Japan with worry. Oh, how to fix this mess he's made…

* * *

"You're back, perfect timing," Hayashi said, straightening his clothes out in front of a mirror.

"We will be having a casual meeting with the British today to discuss our interests and concerns over tea," Yasuhiro explained, also tidying himself. Japan stood by the door and rested his hand on a nearby chair. "Don't worry, this time, you'll be coming with us," Yasuhiro said. He looked over at Japan to make sure his disguise was excellent. "Did you dress on your own? We'll have to re-do your corset."

"Can you breathe?" Hayashi asked as he pulled on the strings.

"No…"

"Good."

An usher patiently waited outside the guest room and led the three to the meeting room. A few men talked and laughed in fancy seats around a table covered with tea cups and saucers inside.

"Ah, yes, here they are! Please have a seat!"

"How do you like it here so far? We're lucky it hasn't rained as of yet."

Japan smiled as greetings were passed around. In the midst of the friendly conversation and introductions, he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on him and looked in its direction instinctively. England was standing on the other side of the room adjusting his gloves on his hands, watching him. Japan shivered as he reflexively turned away. Out of curiosity, he glanced back to find England's eyes were still focused on him. The blond grinned. Japan quickly looked away again, his face growing hot (maybe it was from the tea) as his hands began to shake a bit. His teacup clinked against his saucer as he shakily held them together, nervously staring at the floor. He felt an odd, ticklish sensation along the back and sides of his neck as he failed to pay attention to Yasuhiro's translations.

* * *

"Ah, lovely, thank you." England took the teacup and saucer into his hands and carried it to an end table to set them down for a moment. The steam from the hot tea was warm, but not as warm as the sensation he remembered earlier when he had bumped into Japan that morning. Staring blankly at the reflection in his teacup, England touched his palm with his fingers, wanting to feel that warmth again. But just what was it from again exactly? The door opened and in walked Hayashi, Yasuhiro… and Japan. Act normal. England slipped his hands in his gloves. He really does look beautiful in that dress. Wait, what? How should he say hello after he'd already seen him just earlier? Perhaps approaching him would scare him. Right, just stay at this side of the room and give him a bit of space. Oh, he looked over but turned away so quickly as if he were embarrassed… He shyly glanced over, how cute. England smiled. What an elegant neck… His eyes roamed down the back of Japan's neck, then to the side… What beautiful skin.

England suddenly noticed that Japan didn't seem to be feeling well. It looked like he either had a fever or had trouble breathing...

* * *

Yasuhiro was having a tough time translating but did a great job keeping the conversation flowing.

"Is Miss Sakura ill?"

"Pardon?" It took a moment for Yasuhiro to remember Japan's female alias. Before realizing the situation, Japan slowly swooned behind him and dropped to the floor as his vision darkened. The teacup he held shattered to pieces and crunched under his fallen body, cutting the exposed skin behind his neck. It was as if his ears were blocked. Frantic, muffled voices... The last he saw was gloved hands reaching around him, the floor getting further away along with everyone in the room, and then - black.


	7. Part 7

"First of all, you should have left her on the ground. You shouldn't move her body needlessly."

"There were shards of bone china underneath her body. I thought it would be better to lay her on a comfortable bed."

"Since the situation is as it is, we ought to use the nearest available room."

England carried Japan's motionless body as he spoke with the doctor. He hastily picked him up after he fell without a second thought instead of waiting for the doctor to arrive, leaving everyone in the meeting room, including Hayashi and Yasuhiro. England met the doctor down the hall and discussed what had happened.

"Fainting is often caused by inadequate blood flow to the brain. It is common for women wearing tight corsets to faint, since -"

They reached a bedroom and the doctor directed England to carefully lay Japan on the bed.

"You don't want to use a pillow under her head, but under her legs and feet instead to encourage bloodflow in the opposite direction. Here, we should undo her corset."

"Please, doctor," England said quickly, "I think we should leave the task to the maids."

* * *

A soft, cool breeze tickled Japan's cheeks as he awoke in bed, dressed in a robe and bandages around his neck. His eyes slowly opened and he surveyed the room he was in without sitting up. He just felt so lightheaded and nauseous. Following the sound of leaves gently rustling in the wind, his eyes landed on England sitting nearby, at an open window, his light hair golden in the sunlight. His green eyes followed strings of words in a book as he sat cross-legged, his head resting on his knuckles.

"Your duty is to do whatever it takes to get closer to Igirisu-san," Hayashi's words echoed in Japan's mind. Without meaning to cause any conflict, it seemed fate would often bring the two together. None of the incidents between England and Japan were planned, but Japan couldn't help feeling guilty. The deceitful plan aligned with his own personal wish: he wanted to be closer to England. Could it be possible to be friends without ultimately betraying him later?

Japan noticed the way England's eyes moved differently from the way the Japanese written language was read. After a blink, those bright eyes looked up straight at Japan, catching him off-guard.

"You're awake," England said with a smile as he set his book down. He walked the few feet over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Though something so similar had happened before, this time, it felt so different. Reality had finally hit Japan and he had to make his decision. He saw that only the two of them were alone together in the room – no Hayashi or Yasuhiro, no maids or anyone else. It was a good chance to spend a bit of time alone, but the guilt made Japan pull his blanket up to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" England asked, leaning over slightly. How could he get to know Japan better with this troublesome language barrier?

Japan felt England's weight leave the bed and peeked curiously at him as he walked back to pick up his book. With a big smile, he turned around with his hands behind his back. Japan blinked with a confused look as England rolled up his sleeves and flipped through all of the book's pages in a presenting manner. Japan slowly sat up, realizing that England was putting on some sort of presentation for him. England came closer and continued to flip the book over with his hands, letting it spin as he held it loosely. Suddenly, he opened the book and released a flurry of flapping wings as a white dove emerged from within its covers. He held out a finger for it to perch on and sat at the edge of the bed again, holding out his hand for Japan to see. Japan's eyes widened as he leaned forward for a better look. He touched the bird softly with his fingertips in amazement and began to smile.

After a silent moment of petting the dove, Japan looked up at England and motioned at the bird, then the window.

"Of course," England said, carefully getting to his feet. Japan pulled his legs over to the side of the bed and slowly got up to keep his balance. He followed England to the window and was surprised the bird hadn't flown away already. With his hands on the windowsill, he admired the beautiful land and sky until England's arms appeared at his sides from behind him. England guided Japan's hands to the dove and it voluntarily sat in his cupped hands.

The setting sun gave Japan the odd feeling that something besides this day was coming to an end. It was so oddly peaceful and quiet, but his mind was at ease for just a moment. The burden of a country weighed back on his shoulders and he was again reminded of his many responsibilities, and of course, the most troubling thought of the moment: how he was to befriend and betray England. Anguish fogged Japan's mind again until the sound of England's voice dissolved his dark thoughts for another moment.

"Set it free."

England held Japan's cupped hands and gave them a slight push upwards, encouraging the dove to fly. He stood next to Japan and the two watched it soar until it finally faded into the horizon. Japan continued to look, searching for any tiny white dot that might reappear and thinking about how things could just appear and disappear so quickly. He finally noticed England had been watching him from the side.

"H-hai, nan desu ka… ?"

The way the two were frequently very close to each other or touching hands and such made Japan nervous. A man's company shouldn't be odd for another man, so perhaps he was overreacting over nothing. Then again, England, after all, was no ordinary man.

With a smile, England took off his gloves, set them aside, and showed he had nothing to hide. After a few slow movements of his arms, he pulled a red flower out of thin air and handed it to Japan.

"Rose," England announced.

"Rosu," Japan repeated, taking the flower in his hand. His eyes were focused on its perfect, deep red petals when he felt England take his other hand.

"Hand," England said, holding Japan's hand like the time he asked him to dance the day they met.

"Handu," Japan repeated again, feeling his heart beat in his chest.

England held Japan's hand and softly pressed it against his chest, "Arthur."

"… Asa," Japan said, feeling England's beating heart. Wait, what did this mean? Japan looked up into England's eyes, "Asa… -san?"

England nodded and smiled gently.

For some reason, Japan felt so relaxed, even though he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Soon enough, both his and England's hearts began beating at the same, quick pace. Usually, Japan would look away if England looked into his eyes long enough, but this time, he couldn't. The colorful twilight sky darkened the room and left only a soft, pink glow. England and Japan had been standing the same way for what seemed like forever until Japan placed England's hand on his own chest.

"… Kiku."

"Kiku…" England repeated softly.

Japan's heart skipped a beat. He meant to give his last name, then state his full name, but didn't know what came over him. His face reddened after hearing England's voice say his first name and looked down to hide the blushing.

"What is it?" England asked, forgetting himself as he lifted Japan's chin gently. He had just revealed the most alluring face he'd ever seen and wasn't about to let it go. "Kiku," he said again. Japan's embarrassment intensified and his facial expression became all the more alluring to England. He couldn't stop himself. With an arm around Japan's waist, England held him closer, keeping Japan's chin up. He bent forward, their lips so close he could feel Japan breathing nervously. Both of their eyes were slightly open, but neither moved any further until they heard voices approaching.

England pulled away and lifted Japan off his feet to lay him in bed again. The door opened and clarified the chatting voices of the three trusted maids, Hayashi and Yasuhiro. England greeted them, exchanged a few words, and left. The maids quickly arranged dinner in bed for Japan with odd smiles and trailed out the door without a word.

"I can't believe you fainted today," Hayashi began, "but it made business easier to handle and get straight to the point."

"We spent the day bonding with the British gentlemen since Igirisu-san insisted that he would watch over you alone," Yasuhiro added. "He wouldn't let anyone see him."

"Speaking of bonding," Hayashi said, quieting his voice, "how is 'bonding' on your end with Igirisu-san?"

"… It's going well," Japan said, trying to sound normal.

"Good. What are you holding? You should eat right away," Hayashi urged.

"A 'rosu'…" Japan said with a smile.

* * *

"Did you see how red his face was when he walked out of there?" Alice asked the other maids.

"Something must have happened, it's obvious…" Hilda said.

"I just wonder how far they've gotten. You know how much of an absolute prune he is," Dorothy giggled. "Maybe we should give him a boost…"


	8. Part 8

The black sky lost its stars and was instead lit by a glowing blue that slowly lightened as time passed. Japan had been sitting at the windowsill, watching the sunrise in the same chair England sat in the day prior. Everything was colored with a dark, cool blue and the air was crisp. It was a chilly morning but Japan didn't mind it much. His spinning thoughts formed an obscure muck of discomfort, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to spend this quiet moment with England while it felt like the rest of the world was still asleep - asleep and unable to see his vulnerabilities. He needed that gentle, comforting smile and those soft, compassionate eyes. All this time, Japan was alone. He'd been fighting by himself for such a long time. An intense sense of longing drowned him – he felt that their friendship wasn't possible, not in this kind of world. He stared at the sky, wondering if that dove would ever return, then picked up the rose he was given. All of its petals remained perfectly pristine, but something in Japan's heart blackened the longer he looked at it. Without much thought, he ripped the bud from its stem and held it out the window. He remembered where he last saw that white bird. He looked to it and slowly opened his hand, letting the cold wind carry the deep red petals to wherever it may be.

* * *

"Why is that…" England muttered to himself.

With all of his work piling up, England needed as much sleep as he could get but felt too unbelievably stressed to relax his mind. It was too late into the night, and too early in the morning. He gave up and got dressed to take the walk to a secret haven of his to clear his mind while going over Japanese phrases in his head. Through the garden, past the stream, and at the end of the woods was a large, grassy hill. At the top, it looked as if nothing but the stars existed. England would stargaze to calm himself and sort his thoughts out, but by the time he made it to the foot of the hill, the stars had already disappeared and the sky had brightened with a subtle glow. England paused, then decided to hike up toward the top anyway. He pictured Japan's lovely, sincere smile, but no matter what, his eyes always seemed so distant and empty. Something about them was still so beautiful. It seemed as if the weather was much sunnier since Japan came, but the same could be said about England. Every time he was alone with Japan, it made him feel like he was alive, actually alive. The days of the week didn't matter and he could forget his burdens with just a touch of their hands. England could never show a second of vulnerability to anyone and always pushed forward alone, but being with Japan opened a whole new world for him. He remembered how it felt to hold Japan close to him, how it felt when they looked into each other's eyes. What were those sad eyes trying to tell him?

England's thoughts were ended by his awareness of reaching the top of the hill. The hike increased his heart rate and kept him warm in the chilly morning air. He watched his breath rise and fade in the cold when he noticed an odd flock of birds far off. As they came closer, England realized they weren't birds. Deep red rose petals swirled around him in a gust of wind. It was a magnificent sight. His eyes were filled with an innocent boy's astoundment as he reached out to touch them.

* * *

Writer's note:

Oooh metaphors. I just write what I see in my head but I'm sure this imagery must mean something, haha. My right brain trying to understand my left. Short update. Thank for you continuing to read my story and thank you for the comments. You can expect some maid fun in the next part.


End file.
